


A Broken Constellation

by SlowTortoise



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ChangKi are literal stars, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowTortoise/pseuds/SlowTortoise
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun are stars that have loved each other for as long as they can remember existing but their love for each other cannot save them now that they've been forced apart for the first time in their life.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 6





	A Broken Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> Scientific liberties were taken but this was the reference used on life cycles of stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PM9CQDlQI0A
> 
> I teared up writing this but i'm not sure how well my idea translated into words. Still I hope anyone reading this can still enjoy it.
> 
> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome thank you!

There once burned two bright stars in the night sky. They were called Changkyun and Kihyun and they had existed beside each other since their creation. Their tendrils of flame and heat would always curl out towards the other in a warmth that they had always shared. The two stars had danced across the expanse of space together, their orbits untouched by other fireballs and wayward rocks. 

However one day, the stars felt their blanket of warmth begin to unravel. A chill had crept in and they could feel a shift in the forces that had kept them both tied together till now. Kihyun felt himself drifting away from Changkyun and in their rising panic they had stretched out their tendrils of flame towards each other. But their attempt to hold on to each other was futile. Their wisps of fire merely fell through each other as Kihyun drifted further away. He kept his eyes of helium trained on Changkyun as he fell faster and faster until he felt himself enter another’s orbit. He started spinning out of control and felt heavier and heavier as he fell further. Kihyun caught a glimpse of blues and greens before his consciousness faded into darkness. 

Changkyun drifted alone for the first time in his life and felt as cold as a star could ever feel while their cores still burned. His gaze was transfixed on the planet of blues and greens that had stolen Kihyun from him. His core of hydrogen and helium fused faster and faster as the pain and sorrow in his heart grew. His arms of fire stretched further as if he could reach the green and blue planet. However the star knew his reach could only go so far. In his panic he thought the only way to be with Kihyun again was to transform into a black hole that could pull the planet and Kihyun back to him. Yet he could not do that. He could not condemn Kihyun to his end with him when he might yet find happiness on this planet. So in his anguish his core of helium had finally fused into iron, his body collapsing in on itself as the waves of flames he had held out to Kihyun for a megaannum exploded outwards, away from him for the first and last time. All that remained was a dark cold core, never again to touch another with its warmth. 

On the surface of the planet, Kihyun had awoken to find himself stripped of his body of dust and gas. Instead he had eyes of carbon and solid dull trunks in place of his brilliant flames. His fire was trapped inside this new body and he felt so cold. So cold that he knew Changkyun was no longer with him. A foreign strangled cry broke his thoughts and he soon realised they had come from him. His vision blurred as a strange substance spilled from his eyes. It was then that he realised that he was not alone. He was surrounded by creatures all around him in bodies much alike to the trunks he now possessed but they were all kneeling, all making strange noises as one, with their solid tendrils reaching up towards him but not touching. Kihyun could not understand what was happening and he could not bring himself to care. He looked up and outwards towards the space from which he had come and his gaze landed on the star that he knew without doubt was Changkyun. He could recognise that flicker of flames in any lifetime and yet there was something different. Changkyun was too bright, expanding too big. By the time Kihyun realised what was happening to Changkyun, his shockwave of fire had already burst away from its core. As the ring of heat expanded across the galaxy, Kihyun felt the familiar warmth of Changkyun’s flames for the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the creatures at the end are humans that had found Kihyun after seeing him as a falling star and are now worshipping him as a deity. 
> 
> Needless to say I love Changkyun and Kihyun in real life and wish them all the happiness in the world.


End file.
